Let Me Help You Remember
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: "No… you mean so much more to me Jethro.  You're not ever going to be another agent to me no matter how much I want it to be that way" "Open your eyes Jen, you helped me remember now let me help you."
1. Chapter 1

**I have been trying to find the right story in my head because I have so many and as you all can see I always take a break from every story and take forever to finish them. Well, I believe I have finally found the right story.**

PREVIOUSLY ON NCIS

"There won't be any off the job…"

"That's too bad cause I missed you…"

"Always admired your way with children. Ever think of having any of your own?"

"That an offer Jen?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Paris."

"Get your mind out of the bedroom Jethro."

"I'm fine Jethro wish I had my coat!"

"You remembered us making love didn't you Jethro?"

"I don't know, all I remember Jenny as…"

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, Jenny, she said she was my partner."

"What kind of partner?"

"**Jethro…"**

"**Madam Director"**

SET AFTER SEASON 3 GIBBS RETURNS FROM MEXICO IN SEASON FOUR.

"I can handle myself perfectly fine Jen."

"Really? Because from where I stand you are complete mess."

Jethro turned and looked at her and put his bourbon down.

"How the hell am I a mess?" he growled.

"For starters, your hair is all over the place, you need to shave, maybe sleep in a proper bed…"

"Oh you meant physically." He interrupted her. Jenny bit her lip.

"Well I also meant mentally. You were just blown up by a terrorist and you still have only half your memory back. If you didn't remember Serbia…" she began.

"Of course I remembered Serbia. I was messing with you. How could I forget?"

He could have sworn he saw Jenny blush a bit. He stood up and walked over to his unfinished boat.

"Why did you go, Jethro?" she asked. Jethro picked up his tools and began to work. She walked over and took one of them out of his hand and gave him the glare. He looked at her.

"I already said why."

"That you were angry at Mike? That is no reason to leave behind the people who love you the most," She said. "You tore them apart. For the first two weeks it was silent. Abby didn't play music, Ducky was always in a bad mood, Tony didn't quote any movies, McGee and Ziva barely spoke."

"They eventually moved on." He said and looked at her. Jenny gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"No Jethro, they didn't move on like you moved on from Mike. Why do you believe Ziva called you? It wasn't just because she couldn't go to anyone else, but she knew you would save her. Why do you think Abby handcuffed you to her? She was terrified you had left her again. You're a father figure to them Jethro, you're the father Tony never had, and even Ziva."

Jethro put his other tools down and looked at Jenny.

"And what am I to you Jen? Just another damn good agent?"

He could have sworn he saw tears form in the corner of her eyes. She stepped back and shook her head.

"No… you mean so much more to me Jethro. You're not ever going to be another agent to me no matter how much I want it to be that way." She said.

Jethro looked at her. He was reading her up and down. He came closer and she didn't back away.

"Then why did you say no off the job?" he asked softly. She looked up at him.

"I had just gotten the job Jethro. I wanted to prove myself to NCIS and to SecNav. Becoming romantically involved with you again right off the bat would be a bad way to start."

"And what is your heart telling you now?" he asked moving closer. She shook her head.

"I don't know…" she whispered.

"Let me help you…" he said and slowly moved down to her. Jenny could feel his rough skin meet hers as he kissed her cheek. He did it slowly and then moved away. She put her hand up to her cheek. Jenny found her other hand slowly meeting his and intertwining them. Jethro moved his free hand to her hair. He hated how short it was. He slowly moved so her forehead met his. He saw her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes Jen," He whispered. She did and met his deep blue eyes. "You helped me remember now let me help you."

Jenny lowered her hand from her cheek and put it on his chest. He heard her breath hitch at how close they were. His heart was racing with hers close behind him. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Jethro made another move. He moved his hand from her hair to her lower back and brought her closer. She moved her hand up towards his neck. Together, they finally met halfway and kissed lightly. She felt his grip tighten on her hand. She released his hand and put it around his neck with the other one. His hand went around her waist. The kiss didn't heat up, they kept it slow and loving. When they finally broke away, their foreheads met.

"I think I'm beginning to remember," she whispered. "Stay Jethro, please."

He looked at her in the eyes and said,

"I'm never leaving you again Jen as long as you promise me the same thing."

She smiled.

"I'm never leaving you Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Jethro smiled at her and held her there.

"I have never felt so happy to see that sparkle in your eyes."

She smiled wide and kissed him again. She felt him begin to remove her jacket and she let it drop the floor.

"_They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in blink of the night."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jethro watched as his team sat down and just stared at him. Tony moved the box off his desk and McGee put his stuff back in place. Tony finally broke the awkward silence.

"So what's with the mustache boss? Going for a new look?"

Jethro looked at him. He shrugged and flashed a look up at the catwalk where he saw Jenny walking by. Their eyes met for a quick moment and then she entered her outer offices. Tony's phone rang and he answered, Ziva was checking her email, and McGee stood up and went down to see Abby. Jethro stood up and headed towards her office. He walked right past Cynthia as usual; she shook her head at him as he entered. Jethro found Jenny at her desk with her glasses on. She smiled when she saw him come in. Jethro shut the door and Jenny thought she heard him lock it. She took her glasses off and stood up. He smiled at her and slipped his arms around her waist while her hands were up against his chest. Their foreheads met.

"Did they get quite a shock?" she asked.

"McGee's teeth were very white when he smiled." He answered. Jenny chuckled.

"Explains all the caf pows."

Jethro smiled at her and leaned it and kissed her. She smiled against it. She then pulled away and sat down at her chair.

"We need to discuss public displays of affection Jethro." She said and put her glasses back on. Jethro frowned and moved and sat on the edge of her desk.

"I thought for now this was between us and nobody else."

"It is, however our work atmosphere cannot change just because our feelings have changed. If word gets out, agents will think I give you special treatment."

Jethro smiled and Jenny caught it.

"Okay." He simply said.

"What was that smirk?" she asked and sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Just thinking," He answered. He put his coffee down on her desk and leaned in on her. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows at him. "You left your earrings on my bedside table last night."

Jenny laughed.

"Oh so that is what you were thinking about. Well maybe I'll have to stop by and get them."

"Probably should, wouldn't have much use for me." Jethro said. He kissed her and she smiled against it again. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was happy. Jethro pulled away and left his coffee for her. Jenny took a sip from it and then threw it out.

"He has terrible taste in coffee."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"We should see if Bossman wants to come with us for a drink." Tony said as he drove him Abby, Ziva, and McGee to the bar.

"Because he would say yes to you Tony." Ziva said.

"He'd say yes to me seeing as I am the favorite." Abby said with a smile. Tony turned down Jethro's street and headed towards his house.

"Or Ziva." McGee said.

"I'll go in and if I need backup I'll have Abby come." Ziva said.

AT THE HOUSE

Pillows flung everywhere, door only cracked open, the only sound was the sound of heavy breathing and laughter. Jenny lay on top of Jethro with their legs intertwined and sheets wrapped tightly around them.

"I've really missed you Jen." He whispered into her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

"You avoided our conversation today about displays of affection by kissing me." she said. Jethro sighed. He looked up at her. She was part smiling. Jethro missed that.

"It's good to see you smiling. I've missed that." He said and brushed her face. She smiled and kissed him.

OUTSIDE

Ziva steps out and heads inside. The door is unlocked as usual and she walks in. She was about to head downstairs when she heard voices upstairs. She moved towards the stairs, but didn't go up. She heard heavy breathing and she then knew what was happening when she heard a familiar voice moan,

"Jethro…"

Ziva's eyes widened. She moved away from the stairs and looked in living room. She saw Jethro and Jenny's phones on the coffee table. She smiled.

"So Gibbs is the mystery man from Paris." She whispered. She smiled knowing her friend was happy. She walked back outside.

"He said not tonight. Best not to argue with him." She told Tony and the others. Tony shrugged and pulled out of the driveway. Ziva looked out the passenger window flashing back to Cairo safe house:

_Ziva and Jenny were sharing a bed in the safe house. They had just gotten back from a rough OP and Jenny was in a bad mood. Ziva wasn't asleep; instead she was staring at the wall and had her back to Jenny. She then heard Jenny moaning in her sleep and she sounded upset. Ziva turned around and saw tears running down her friend's face. Jenny's eyes opened and Ziva turned on the light._

"_Jenny… are you alright?" Ziva asked. Jenny nodded without looking over at Ziva. "I do not believe it since you have tears all over your face. Tell me what's troubling you? This is the third time this week."_

_Jenny said up and looked at her friend._

"_It's nothing… just old memories coming back." She simply answered._

"_From Paris?" Ziva asked. Jenny nodded. Ziva sat up more and looked over at her. "Did you leave him or did he leave you?"_

"_I… I left him, he gave me roses and when he wasn't looking I took off and left a note."_

"_Why did you leave this man… does he have a name?" Ziva asked. Jenny nodded, but answered,_

"_I'm not going to give it. He didn't fit into my five-point plan for my career. I never planned on falling in love."_

"_Why didn't you just tell him that?" Ziva asked._

"_I was afraid for once in my life. Everything happened so fast and… I am love, I'm still in love, I just don't think it's enough." _

"_Do you really think it's not enough or do you want to believe it's not enough?"_

"_It… it doesn't matter. He has most likely moved on and so should I." Jenny said and turned off the light. Ziva watched her friend wrap back up and close her eyes. She felt bad for her friend. She sighed and laid back down and went to sleep._

"We're here." Tony said and pulled into the bar. Everybody got out. They approached the bar and went in laughing and talking.

"_**To save this life. We built together. We need another chance. It's like my whole life and my existence he holds in his hands." **_


	3. Singled Out

I would just like to make it plain that I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, if I did my favorites would still be alive and Jenny and Jethro would have married and had a daughter.

**Singled Out**

Jenny was headed to her office after having a morning meeting with SecNav. She was expecting Tony in her office waiting for him. She walked past Cynthia and Cynthia smiled at her. Jenny walked in and found DiNozzo looking at her flowers.

"Is there a reason you're touching my flowers Tony?" she asked teasingly and shut the door. Tony turned around.

"I was just admiring them, Jenny flowers are a passion of mine." He lied. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. She knew how she would play this one. She smiled. "So then you'd know how rare and expensive they are? And their name?"

Tony's face went blank.

"Of course… um well judging by the color and of course the green things they're attached to."

Jenny chuckled in her head.

"Stems?"

"Stems… uh these right on the tip of my tongue…" he lied trying to see if she was buying this. She wasn't.

"Phalaenopsis orchids?" she said.

"Orchids of course they're orchids." He said and laughed. Jenny stuck out her hand to take back the card. Tony handed it to her and smiled. She kept it in her hands as Tony and her were talking about a promotion for him. When he left, Jenny looked down at the card. She knew of course it was from Jethro. She knew he was struggling, but it never occurred to her that he might remember his first team with Kate more than his team now. She opened the card and smiled.

_I feel more at home than ever with you by my side –LJ_

Jenny smiled at it and put it away in her desk.

AUTOPSY

Jethro was talking to Ducky about their missing girl when they heard Abby from a monitor,

"Hey Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs over here!" she said. Jethro turned as he did, Ducky noticed a red mark on the lower side of his neck that would only be able to be seen if Jethro turned his head to the side. He watched Jethro walk away.

"Who could he be dating at a time like this?" Ducky mumbled under his breath. Jethro then left autopsy without saying anything to Ducky. He headed back upstairs.

LATER THAT DAY

Jethro headed up to see Jenny to get a warrant for a wire to put on Ziva while McGee and Abby were giving Ziva a new makeover. He didn't bother knocking and found Jenny on the phone. She signaled for him to shut the door and sit down. He shut the door and sat down on her couch.

"Yes, okay thank you sir, have a nice evening." She said and hung up. She took out the card and walked over and sat next to Jethro on the couch. She sat close and Jethro nuzzled her neck. Jenny smiled and handed him the card.

"I remembered what you said about them in Paris." He said. Jenny smiled.

"I know," she said and made him look at her. She caressed his cheek. "Jethro, are you okay? And by okay I mean besides the fact you are seeing me."

He looked at her and took her hand off his cheek and held it.

"I'm fine. I want our relationship to work this time so I'm going to be honest with you. Only a few times has my memory slipped, but only a few." He said.

Jenny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for that, now what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"We're sending Ziva undercover as a nerd…" he began when he heard Jenny chuckle.

"Poor Ziva, that's the last thing she would want to look like."

Jethro smiled.

"You wanna watch the interrogation before we call it a night?" he asked. Jenny immediately looked up.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You just offered for me to…" she began when he silenced her with his lips. She gave in and he felt her relax more in his arms. When they parted, he stood up and took her with him by both hands. He brought her close and whispered in her ear,

"I really hate these tight suites you choose to wear."

Jenny laughed and looked at him.

"And I am not fond of the mustache, but you don't see me complaining." She whispered back. Jethro chuckled and kissed her cheek before leaving.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jethro walked into the room and found Jenny standing in their alone waiting for him as they watched Tony and Ziva talk with their suspect.

"Where is the recorder guy?" he asked Jenny as he stood next to her.

"He went home for the night. I figured out how to work the machine while I was waiting for you." She answered. Jethro smiled and she smiled back. They watched Tony and Ziva and then Jenny said, "You should be proud of him."

"DiNozzo?" Jethro asked.

"When you left there were some rocky moments. He really held the team together," she said.

"That's what I train him to do." He sarcastically answers. She flashes a look at him.

"I just thought you should know he excelled at it." She answered with attitude back. Jethro chuckled in his mind.

"Then give him his own team, Jen." He suggested. Jenny looked at him.

"You think he's ready?"

"I wouldn't have quit if he wasn't."

"You should tell him that." She said. Jethro turned and looked at her and moved closer.

"Oh trust me, when DiNozzo thinks he's ready for his own team you'll know about it," He said. "Hell the whole world will know about it."

Jenny laughed.

"If you say so Jethro."

Jethro turned and moved near her neck. Jenny arched her neck a bit to his touch as he kissed her neck. Shivers went down her spine.

"So… who's place tonight?" He mumbled against her.

"We've been at your place this whole time. Maybe it's time we go to mine." She suggested. She continued to watch the interview and then she moved away from Jethro.

"Your cue to exit." She said.

"I know." He whispered.

"I'll get my stuff while you finish up for the night." She said and watched him walk out.

JENNY'S OFFICE

Jenny finished talking with Tony and as he walked out her gaze fell apon the floors on her desk. A couple minutes later her door opened and Jethro was standing in front of her desk.

"Thought you would have gone home by now?" he asked. She turned her gaze from the flowers and pointed it on him.

"When you were called out to the field I decided to wait here instead of at home." She answered and stood up. Jethro looked at her.

"You okay, Jen?" he asked. She turned to him as she got her coat and briefcase.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just thinking."

He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Okay, well you seem like you're in a good mood." He said and began kissing her neck in the same spot. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Home Jethro, not here." She said and moved away. She headed out her office door.

"You can be a real tease sometimes." He mumbled.

"I heard that!" she yelled back at him. Jethro chuckled and followed her out.


	4. Faking It

**Faking It: (I don't own anything)**

Jethro woke up and saw that he was used as a pillow last night. Jenny was still wrapped around him from last night. He kissed her hair and about two minutes later Jenny began to stir. Jethro then saw her emerald eyes open. She smiled and sat up a bit.

"Good morning." She said and kissed him. Jethro gladly responded and felt Jenny sit up more as they did. Jenny finally broke away.

"So you were telling me a story last night and then somehow we ended up in here. Care to finish?" she asked him and wrapped her arms around him. Jethro smiled.

"The Sullivan case, apparently she was using some high tech machine geek thing to see what her child would look like with multiple men and I walked in on McGee, DiNozzo, and David having a little fun with it."

Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"And my guess is that they created one of us if we ever had a child?" she asked. Jethro nodded.

"Tony said he would date her even though I was the father." Jethro chuckled. Jenny laughed and straddled him.

"Over my dead body he would." She said and kissed him. Jethro moved to his favorite spot on her neck from the previous nights. Things were about to get heated when Jenny's phone rang. She sighed and put her forehead on his.

"Damn." Jethro mumbled. Jenny reached over and saw it was from SecNav.

"Hello sir," She said and as she was speaking, Jethro nuzzled her neck and began kissing it again. Jenny could shoot him for doing that. "Yes sir, I will… (Paused as her breath hitched) No sir I am fine just tired."

Jethro smirked against her neck and moved behind her ear. His hands went to her hips. Jenny was biting her lips as she listened to her boss.

"Is he almost done?" Jethro whispered in her ear. Jenny rolled her eyes a no.

"Yes, I will call the director when I get. Yes okay, I will talk to you later this afternoon." She said and then when she hung up, she threw her phone behind her and kissed him.

"You're going to pay." She said. Jethro smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

NCIS HEADQUARTERS/ AUTOPSY

"And it's not showing up on any of the x-rays. I mean I don't know where it's gone…." Ducky says and watches Jethro turn and look at the x-rays. He noticed his neck was much redder than the other day. "I'm afraid, we don't have a bullet." He finished.

"No bullet, no casing, no way to match it to the gun we found." Jethro said and looked down at the body. He was about to leave when Ducky said,

"Jethro, is your neck bothering you at all?"

Jethro turned and looked at him. He shook his head.

"No." he simply answered and walked out. Ducky was getting curious, but he continued to wrap up the autopsy.

JETHRO'S HOUSE

Jenny was sitting on top of Jethro's workbench as he worked on his boat. She had a glass of bourbon in her hands and was talking with him.

"I didn't do that bad of a job on your neck, if I remember correctly you enjoyed it." She smirked at him. Jethro walked over and took a sip of her drink.

"Well just be careful or Madam Director will find Doctor Mallard checking out her neck." He said in her ear. Jenny laughed and watched Jethro go under and inside his boat.

"Well luckily I have connections with the Doctor so he knows when to keep his mouth shut," She answered and hopped off the bench. She bent down and looked at him. "I'm heading upstairs. You do what you have to do on the boat while I plot more ways to embarrass you in front of Ducky."

Jethro smiled and heard her go up the stairs and shut the doors. About ten minutes later he heard it open again and thought it was Jen until her heard.

"Probie!"

Jethro hopped out of his boat. "Yeah?" he said and saw Mike coming down the stairs.

"What's this? Number three?" Mike asked and put his stuff down.

"Four." Jethro corrected and finished Jenny's drink that was still on the bench.

"Would have thought you'd been done practicing by now." Mike said and walked over.

"Always something to learn Mike." Jethro said.

Mike sniffed the air.

"Is that perfume I smell Jethro?" he asked and walked over to the boat.

"Nope." Jethro answered. Mike ran his hand over the boat.

"Hard lessons."

"Eh some more than others." Jethro said.

Mike and Jethro continued talking downstairs while Jenny was upstairs in Jethro's room. She had forgotten her pajamas in her car and was going to go downstairs until she heard Mike downstairs. She quickly hid back in Jethro's room and waited to see how this one played out. She went to Jethro's drawer and pulled out his NIS shirt and a pair of boxers. She put them on and crawled into bed and closed her eyes knowing she would have to get her revenge after Mike left. **Back down in the basement,**

"You got a chance here Probie, don't screw it up." Mike warned and began to help Jethro with his boat.

"Don't intend to." Jethro answered.

They continued to work in silence until Mike broke it.

"What's with that mustache on you? Never picked you for that look." He growled.

"I don't know, was going for a new look I guess." Jethro said. Mike snorted. Mike moved towards the bench when he smelled that perfume again.

"Probie, are you testing some new deodorant too cause it's smellin fruity over here." Mike said and got himself a drink. All Jethro could think about was the woman lying in his bed waiting for him.

"Nope." He answered. Mike looked at him and it hit him.

"You got yourself a new lady fella don't ya?" he teased. "New redhead?"

Jethro looked at him and chuckled a bit.

"What's it to you?" he asked. Mike laughed.

"Your lady got a name?"

"Yes."

"You gonna tell me?"

"No."

Mike laughed. Jethro smiled and continued on the boat.

NCIS THE NEXT DAY

Mike looked at Jethro as Jethro handed back his cigarette when he stopped. Jenny had walked in the room and Jethro turned around. _Damn she's looking hot today- _Jethro thought.

"Special Agent Gibbs," she said. Jethro got shivers down his spine and had a flashback of the last time he heard her call him that… and it wasn't at work. "May I have a moment?" she asked and gave him a look. Jethro walked away and towards her. He flashed her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Director Shepard." He said as he approached her.

_That damn mustache- _Jenny thought and when he said her NCIS title shivers went down her back and legs and flashed back to the other night.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Roy Carver, Homeland security." She spoke.

"Agent Gibbs." Carver said.

"Mr. Carver is here in relations to a suspect we're holding." Jen spoke. Jethro looked at her. Mr. Carver said something, but his mind was someplace else until Jenny spoke.

"I'd like you to transfer him into Mr. Carver's custody."

Jethro then left Lalaland and got angry.

"Why?" he snapped.

Jenny could see the sudden mood change.

"He's working for us." Carver answered. Jethro rolled his eyes and blocked out the rest of what he said. Then he thought of something to say,

"Was he working for you when he killed a sailor yesterday?" he snapped. Jenny's mood changed and he sensed it next to him as she gave him the look.

"I read the autopsy report on that Agent Gibbs and seems there is a lack of evidence linking Puchino to the crime." Carver said back. Jenny knew this meeting was about to go bad, and in front of Mike and the team.

"He was carrying an illegal firearm." Jethro snapped back.

"Not connected to the shooting." Carver said.

"Yet." Jethro finished. Jenny was holding her breath.

"Well, find evidence that proves that he was involved in any serious criminal activity and I promise I will hand him right back to you."

Jenny saw Mike stand up and cross his arms angrily.

"Do we have anything yet, Agent Gibbs?" she asked.

"We will." He answered.

"Until we do, I'm releasing him to Homeland security."

Jethro was now pissed, but he remained calm on the outside. This wasn't over yet. Jethro turned and looked at Mike who was showing anger on the outside.

"Ziva, get Puchinco." Jethro ordered and he saw Jenny smile a bit at him. She couldn't help but see her handy work on his neck. Jethro looked at Mike again and then Mr. Carver turned and headed towards the elevators. Jenny stayed put.

"Jethro, find evidence and the minute you tell me you will get him back. In the mean time, don't let Mike do anything…. Bad." She said. Jethro looked at her and whispered,

"I don't like having my good shirts stolen." He whispered. Jenny was wearing his stripped shirt under her suit, but it looked like a woman's shirt.

"I needed something to cover up the marks, Jethro." She said and then saw Ziva coming back with Carver and Punchino. Mike walked over to Jenny and immediately smelt fruit.

"Director, may I draw your attention to an NIS case code named Sunburst?" he asked. He then flashed Jethro a look. Jenny took in a deep breath. "Which delt with serious allegations of arm smuggling by this man Nickoli Punchino?"

Jethro looked at Jenny and then Mike. He then knew Mike had smelt her perfume.

"I'm aware of the case Mr. Franks." She simply said.

"As I recall, the file was lost, Mike." Carver said.

"I made a copy, Roy." Mike said. Jethro smiled and Jenny could feel his mood being brought back up.

Carver said, "Jack Vale was the key witness. He's dead."

Jethro watched the looks going on between Jenny and Mike. Damn if he had to pick between them.

"You don't have anyone to testify." Carver finished. Mike smiled and looked directly at Jenny.

"I was the case agent. I'll testify." He said and Jenny saw the mischievous glare in his eyes. Damn, she was caught.

"Serious enough chargers for you Director Shepard?" Jethro asked.

Jenny nodded at Ziva.

"Take him back into custody," She ordered. Jethro smiled and so did Mike. "I'm sorry Mr. Carver, NCIS is not through with this man." She stated. Mike smiled and so did Jethro. As Nickoli was yelling in Russian, Jethro came over and stood next to Mike.

Jenny watched Ziva and Tony take him away and said,

"What did he just say?" she said and looked pissed. Jethro let out a bit of a smirk. He'd get that anger out of her tonight in his room. Jethro then looked at Mike.

"He says you're a dead man, Mike." Mike smiled.

"Agents Franks and Gibbs, my office now." Jenny said. Mike and Jethro followed Jenny to her office leaving Carter in the squad room. When they reached her office, she shut the door and Mike sat done feeling proud and looked at them.

"I'm in the mood for an apple, maybe a pear… any type of fruit would be nice. Probie, you should since I smelt it strong last night," Mike smirked and then turned to Jenny. "Or you might Director because I am getting a strong scent here, too."

Jenny looked at Jethro. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you implying Mike?" Jethro asked. Mike smirked.

"I knew after all those talks on my boat you would come back and…."

"Talks?" Jenny asked and looked at Jethro. He shied away.

"You're the mystery woman or well some more proof would be nice seeing as how I just saved your case Probie." Mike said. Jenny rolled her eyes and Jethro was about to respond when her lips silenced him. She slipped her tongue directly in and kissed him hard and then pulled away and looked at Mike.

"Damn Probie!" Mike said happily and stood up.

"You tell a soul Mike and you find an angry redhead with a baseball bat in Mexico on your doorstep." Jenny warned. Jethro smiled and so did Mike. Jethro slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her temple. Jenny eventually smiled back.

MTAC LATER THAT DAY

Jethro came down the ramp and spotted Jenny. He could totally tell it was his shirt now. He walked over to her and looked at the screen.

"Need to know bases, and this one you didn't need to know." She said. Jethro looked at her and Jenny smiled. Jethro got up close to her.

"How long you know Carver?" he asked.

"Um…. Been homeland security since the start up." She answered and Jethro shook his head.

"Before that." Jethro said and he had to admit he loved it when she scrunched her face to think.

"NSA?" Jenny asked.

"Try CIA. In 91, he was trying to get a sneak peek at top secret Soviet Hardware." Jethro answered. Jenny could feel him move a bit closer, but she didn't budge. "Which links him directly to Puchinco and…"

Jenny closed her eyes and her breath hitched like the other morning.

"Sounds speculative." She answered.

"And if I'm right?" Jethro asked.

"And if you're right it probably was Carver who tipped off Cobachanco when we were going to arrest him in 91." She answered. Jethro gave a small smile.

"Hey and look who pops up to get Nickoli off the hook?" He says and Jenny tilts her head towards him. "The CIA has a shopping list, Carver is the buyer. I want him taken out of the loop."

Jenny sighed.

"You don't seriously think Carver is leaking information to Cobach on Mike Franks?" she asked.

Jethro got even closer.

"He did it in 91. No Mike, no case, but Puchinco walks right into a deal with Carver. Jen, listen to me. Take him off the need to know list."

Jenny could see the please in his eyes. He didn't want Mike getting hurt. Jenny sighed and looked at him.

"Too late, Carver's already been briefed." She said sadly. Jethro looked at her.

"Damn…" he said.

"Jethro, fix it before it becomes out of hand." She said. He nodded and whispered.

"If I get this settled, I get to take that shirt off for you later." He said. Jenny blushed as she watched him walk off. Jenny saw him get on the phone.

GIBBS HOUSE

Jethro just got off the phone with Cynthia and Tony sighs,

"Jenny?"

He hadn't realized what he said until Jethro gave him a glare and approached him.

"Jenny, just um how cozy did you two get while I was away?" he asked with a smirk, but Tony could tell he was pissed off. Jethro knew Jenny would never hook up with DiNozzo, but he was curious. Tony laughed and Jethro laughed.

"Think she is single?" Tony asked. O… too far. Jethro stood up angrily.

"You went looking through her flowers you should know. He's fine." Jethro said and walked off.

JENNY'S OFFICE

"I'm not done with him." Jethro growled.

"But you are Agent Gibbs." Jenny heard Carver say. Jenny immediately became pissed off. Nobody spoke to Jethro like that except for her. Jethro saw Jenny's reaction and looked at her He could see the red mark on her lower neck from where he was standing. Jethro stood up when Carver suggested his team leaked something.

"Did you?" Jethro growled. Jenny looked at him.

"Gibbs…" she said.

"No."

"You did in 91." Jethro said. And then when Carver threatened Jenny, he wanted to punch this guy in the face. He had enough. Jenny stood up pissed off as ever.

"I'm sure you didn't mean for that to sound like a threat, Mr. Carver? But in the mean time Mr. Puchinco will remain in OUR custody, pending our investigations in the disappearance of Mike Franks."

Carver finished up and walked out. Jethro went and shut the door behind him and immediately approached Jenny and put his hands around her waist. He met with her forehead.

"He threatened you Jen, you damn lucky I didn't have my gun." He said angrily. Jenny made Jethro look up and she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She could feel the anger in him just as he could with her. Jethro began to back Jenny up against her desk. Jenny could feel herself being lifted up on her desk. Jethro looked down and broke the kiss.

"Damn, you're in pants." He growled angrily. Jenny went up and nibbled on his ear before saying,

"Tonight Jethro, you'll have more marks than in Paris." She said. Jethro nodded and kissed her one more time before leaving.


	5. Dead and Unburied

This time Jethro was at Jenny's house for the weekend. They woke up one morning and found themselves in the positions they are always in. Wrapped up in each other's arms after a wonderful night. Jenny certainly got her anger out about Carver and Jethro rather enjoyed it. The birds were chirping outside Jenny's window. Jenny sat up and saw Jethro was still asleep. She listened to the birds and carefully got up and grabbed her silk green robe. She went into the bathroom and closed the doors quietly. She looked in the mirror and saw the recent marks Jethro left behind.

"Damn, how will I cover these up?" she said. She then remembered a shirt she may still have in her closet. She left the bathroom and found Jethro was not in the bed. She wondered if he went to go make coffee for them. She walked over to her closet and was about to open it when a strong pair of arms startled her as the wrapped around her.

"I don't like waking up alone in the morning." He growled in her ear. Jenny smiled.

"You left quite a present all over my neck, Jethro. I need to find a shirt that will cover them all up." She answered. Jethro laughed and turned her around so she faced him.

"Well, if I keep waking up alone I'll make them so they aren't easy to find."

Jenny laughed and kissed him. He immediately deepened it and pushed her up again the closet. He could feel one leg slowly wrap around his waist. He carried her back over to the bed and fell on top of her without breaking the kiss. They broke away for a moment out of breath and then kissed again. Jenny lost her hands in his hair and his remained wrapped around her. She could feel him up against her and just as things were about to get moving, her phone rang from the bedside table. Jethro didn't break away from the kiss until Jenny did and she went for her phone while he still attacked her neck.

"Shepard." She said trying to sound as normal as possible. It was easy with Jethro having his full weight on her. Jethro could hear the voice in the phone.

"Ah Jennifer, sorry to wake you this early." Ducky said. Jenny closed her eyes and tried to regain control.

"It's fine, what can I do for you?" she asked and moved Jethro away from her neck. Jethro growled and put his head on her chest.

"Well it appears…" Ducky went on and Jethro didn't bother listening in. He slowly moved him to her other ear and kissed behind it. Jenny had to put a finger over the speakerphone and let out a small cry. Jethro moved and kissed her again while she listened to Ducky. Jenny pulled away to answer Ducky.

"I will see what I can do Ducky." She said and covered the mouthpiece again as Jethro kissed her.

"Yes in fact it reminds me of a time in back when I was first starting out…" Jethro heard Ducky say. Jenny rolled her eyes and didn't realize that her finger wasn't over the mouthpiece anymore. As Jethro attacked her neck she let off a small moan.

"Ducky, can I call you back?" she asked.

"Of course my dear. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes." She said and hung up. Jethro threw her phone and it landed in the laundry basket.

"No more interruptions." He said and Jenny smiled as he kissed her again.

**Dead and Unburied:**

Jenny was walking on the catwalk from her office about to go into MTAC when she heard Tony yell,

"CHICK FIGHT!"

Jenny looked down and saw the two fiancés fighting and couldn't help but give a small laugh as Ziva and Jethro ran over to break it up while McGee and Tony videotaped it.

"Hey stop it!" Ziva yelled and tried separating them when Jethro came over.

"Hey! Get off of her! Get off her!" Jethro yelled and helped Ziva. He picked up one fiancé and threw her into the elevator along with her shoe. Jenny could help but laugh. She watched Jethro walk away from one of the ladies and saw him mumble,

"Honest to God."

Jethro looked up and saw Jenny watching them. Jethro headed for the elevator and Jenny headed into MTAC still laughing at what she just saw.

MTAC

Jethro approached Jenny as she was finishing part of the Frog Mission. They stood there talking about the case and Jethro couldn't help but admire his handy work on her neck. Jenny looked at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Son of a bitch. Not even this…" she began to say when the man came up that Jethro walked to speak with, Jenny watched them talk to each other. When the videoconference was over, Jenny said,

"Two fiancés, that a marine thing?" she teased. Jethro looked at her.

"Oh that's need to know, too." He teased back. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Okay Jethro." She said.

"Gotten a lot of remarks about my mustache being gone." He said.

"And you told them?" she asked.

"Need to know." He said. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad it's gone." She said and laughed flashing back to when she ordered him to shave it. Jethro smirked.

"Talk to you later." He said and headed out.

JENNY'S OFFICE

Jethro walks into Jenny's office and finds her on her email.

"What can I do for you Jethro?" she asks and takes her glasses off.

"The Fin case." He answered.

"Yes?" she asks. He then shakes his head. She smiled. "You lost on this one?"

"Puzzled. They barely knew Fin. They let him move in, loaned him money." He said.

"They trusted a man who took advantage of them," Jenny answered. "If you're in a relationship and the other person is keeping secrets how would you know?"

"You'd know." Jethro said and shrugged.

"I didn't!" Jenny said.

"Who lied to you?" Jethro asks and sees Jenny get a shocked look on his face.

"You did!" she said. "Not exactly lie, but just didn't tell me the whole truth either."

"You're comparing me to Fin?" Jethro asked angrily.

"I'm just saying that you can be involved with someone without fully knowing them. How could you not tell me about your family?" she asks.

"Finish your email." Jethro says angrily and is about to walk out.

"You wanted my advice. Just don't be too hard on the fiancés. Fin duped them and I shouldn't have brought up the past. I know you had your reasons for not wanting to talk about it."

Jethro shut the door and looked at her. He walked over.

"So if I had told you about Shannon and Kelly then, it would have made a difference?" he asks.

"We're not in Paris anymore Jethro. That part of our relationship is behind us." She answers.

"You do understand it wasn't just you I held the truth from." He says and looks at her.

"As I understand it, I wasn't like your first ex-wives." She answers.

"No you weren't and aren't. Unlike the others, I'm in love with you." He answers. Jenny looks at him from her computer. She hadn't heard him say that in seven years. Jethro knew his last sentence is what caught her. She took in a deep breath. She didn't know what to say next. She stood up and came from around her desk. She was facing him. All she could think about was her keep the frog from him. She simply went over and put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. She pulled away and he hugged her.

"Jethro, I want us to be different from Paris. I know your secret I think it's only fair if tonight I tell you mine. I want us to work, I don't want another episode of Paris." She says. Jethro looks down at her puzzled. What could she be keeping from him?


	6. Chapter 6

Jen sat at her kitchen table waiting for Jethro to arrive at her house. Jethro was at work finishing up the Fin case. She had to tell him about the frog, she just had to or else she would have guilt on her. She stood up and went to the fridge to get a bowl of ice cream, but instead she just took the whole carton and then went into her study and poured bourbon in it. She sat in her study, formerly her father's study, and ate. Her mind flashed back to the day she found her father dead and the front door open. The tears formed in her eyes and before she knew it she was fully crying. She threw the ice cream in her trash and just kept the bourbon. She looked over at the bottle of scotch she had. It was her father's and she never wanted to move it. Her face was all red and she was so lost in the past that she didn't even hear Jethro come in.

Jethro entered the house and saw Jenny in her study, but she looked lost in her own world. She had a bottle of bourbon in her hand and her face was all red. Jethro dropped his jacket and ran into her study to snap her out of it.

"Jen! Jenny look at me." he said and placed his hands on her face. She dropped the bottle and it shattered on the ground. More tears came flowing out of her eyes. He leaned back and brought her onto the floor with him. He listened to her cry into his shoulder and he held her tightly. He kept one hand on her head and another wrapped around her waist. He stood up with her in his arms still and brought her into the living room and set her on the couch with him. She cried for a couple more minutes and then the tears slowed down and then came to a stop. Jethro didn't push anything out of her. When she was ready she would talk to him. Whatever secret she had inside of her was killing her and it was killing him to watch her cry. Jethro still hugged her until she finally pulled away and looked up at him. Her eyes were red, her eyeliner was running down her face, but she was still beautiful to him.

"I'm… I'm sorry Jethro…" she stuttered. He shook his head and said,

"Don't say you're sorry. It's alright, but what is going on?" he asked. She closed her eyes and said,

"I… I have DiNozzo running an undercover operation with me on a arms dealer. He is dating the arms dealer's daughter under a code name Tony DiNardo. He's been undercover ever since you left."

Jethro looked at her thinking there must be more because she wouldn't get this worked up over sending Tony undercover without telling him. He nodded and said,

"This arms dealer…"

"The Frog." She said. He nodded again and said,

"What is his importance to you?"

Jenny's eyes closed again and it looked like she was going to cry, but she held it together. She looked up at him and saw worry in his eyes.

"He… he killed my father and made it look like a suicide in my office… at the time it was my father's study. I was upstairs in my room and I heard a single gun shot. I grabbed the phone and ran downstairs and I found him in the study…" she said but stopped because more tears came out of her eyes. Jethro took her hands and brought her into him. She pulled away and continued, "It was ruled as a suicide but I know my father would never do that ever since my mother died when I was ten. She was in a car accident and went into a coma. My father was by her side the whole time and he told me he promised her that he would take care of me forever… and after he said that she died."

Jethro's eyes went wide as he listened to Jenny's story. When she finished, he was speechless. He finally said something.

"Well…. Uhm… Tony is a damn good agent and you chose right when it came to undercover work, but you don't think he'll get too deep in?"

Jenny's eyes widened at the response.

"You're not angry… I'm using one of your agents on a personal agenda and you're showing no anger?"

"Because I have had everything taken from me too, I know what it is like to want revenge." He answered and rubbed her shoulder. Jethro had only seen Jenny cry once and that was when she was shot on an op in Europe. He had never seen her this fragile and upset.

"I had to tell you because I want us to work this time." She finally said. Jethro nodded and pulled her firmly into his lap and just held her.

"Took a lot for you to tell me that didn't it?" he asked. She nodded. He kissed her temple and said, "I'm glad you did. Look at me. (She looks up at him) We will get this guy and he will pay for what he did to you. You're not alone, DiNozzo is a damn good agent and you'll have your partner at your side helping."

Jenny smiled and leaned and kissed him. He leaned back and brought her on top of him. Jethro felt her hands go for his shirt and she undid the buttons. She pushed it off her shoulders and his hands went for her shirt next. Before they both knew it, ten minutes later they were upstairs and out of breath. She lay on top of him.

"Wow." he said. She laughed and rolled off of him.

"Jethro, these past days have been wonderful and I love your surprises at work, but we do need to keep it professional more now. I've let some things slide, but now we must get serious." She said. Jethro nodded and turned on his side.

"Agreed, but when you say professional…"

"It means hands off me unless I give you permission." She answered. Jethro rolled his eyes but nodded. Jenny closed her eyes for a moment during the silence.

"Jen." He said.

"Yes Jethro?"

"We will get him."

Jenny sat up and looked down at him. He looked very serious. She moved and straddled him again and leaned down and kissed him. She then rested her forehead on him.

Little did they know, that across the street, a camera flashed several times toward the house. The driver then rolled up the window, and drove away.


	7. Witch Hunt

WITCH HUNT

Jenny was sitting on her bed wearing Jethro's NIS shirt reviewing case files waiting for him to arrive. She was about to call Jethro to see how long he would be when her phone rang. She looked down and saw his name on the call ID. She smiled and answered,

"Are you in your car driving yet?"

"No, just got a dispatch call for a General Custer. Shot, in the hospital, and he has a dead skeleton in his kitchen."

She didn't answer for a moment.

"Oh, well case is top priority so go do your job. I suppose our Halloween plans can wait a day longer." She said with a smile. She heard Jethro curse. She laughed.

"Find it funny Jen?"

"Yes Jethro, good night."

"Good night"

Jenny hung up and smiled. She put the case files on her desk, shut the curtains all the way, and then crawled into bed.

WITCH HUNT WITCH HUNT WITCH HUNT WITCH HUNT WITCH HUNT

Jethro sat in Jenny's office talking with her at the conference table.

"Ducky and Abs are treating Sarah to a trick-or-treat all around the NCIS building." Jethro said with a smile. Jenny smiled as he talked about Sarah, but then she saw his mind go somewhere else for a little while. She moved her chair closer to him.

"Jethro…?" she said softly. He looked up at her.

"Kelly was a princess for Halloween one year, I took her trick or treating while Shannon handed out candy back home." He said. Jenny looked at him and then stood up and gave him a hug. He held her close and stood up as well. She pulled away a bit and looked up at him.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked. He shook his head and looked at her with a smile. "I know a nice breakfast place that Melvin can drive us to. My schedule is free until eleven and then I have an op to run."

Jethro smiled and leaned into her ear.

"Permission to kiss you?" he asked. She smiled and looked at him. He took that as a yes and kissed her lightly. He then pulled away and headed for the door.

"I'll meet you in the garage in ten." She said.

"As you wish Madam Director." He said and then left. Jenny laughed and sat down at her desk.

Jethro walked out onto the balcony and saw Sarah with Ducky and Abby walking around. He then saw Lori with Tony, McGee, and Ziva. He looked at Sarah and flashed back to when Kelly was a princess. He smiled at the memory and then headed toward the elevator. He pressed the button and then headed down. He got off and went into the squad room. He saw Lori now with Abby, Sarah, and Ducky heading down another hallway where more squad rooms would be. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were all packing up.

"So Elf Lord, what are your plans for that furry blue smurf costume?" Tony teased. McGee rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous that I actually had a date with a hot cheerleader " he smirked back. Ziva stood up and put her backpack on her shoulder. She stood up and said,

"Maybe you should try dressing up and playing those games Tony, if you're lucky you won't get another fat man."

Tony shot a look at McGee when he began laughing.

"Don't take sides Probie!"

Jethro finally stood up and grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator. As the doors closed, he could still hear Tony and McGee bickering. Doors opened to the garage and he saw Melvin in the distance standing there waiting for him. The elevators then opened again and he saw Jenny stepping out. He smiled at her.

"So, what about my car?" he asked as they walked over to Melvin.

"I have to be back here so you can pick your car up after."

He nodded and followed Jenny into her car. Melvin shut the door and drove out just in time. Just as they left, the elevators opened again to McGee, Tony, and Ziva coming out. Tony looked over and saw Jethro's car still next to his.

"I thought the boss already left?" he questioned. Ziva and McGee shrugged. They moved along and all headed out.

Jenny and Jethro sat inside the restaurant looking at the menu and talking about the recent case. Jenny began to laugh when he told her about finding his team dressed in McGee's costume. The waiter then came over and took their orders.

"So how long you working today?" Jethro asked once the waiter left.

"I should be out by 1800 hours today. Why you looking for your Halloween treat still?" she teased.

He laughed and answered, "Maybe."

"Some things never change with you Jethro." She said with a smile. They continued talking when Jenny saw Tony, Ziva, and McGee heading their way.

"Jethro!" she said softly and pointed toward the door where his agents would be entering. Their food came out and was placed in front of this.

Jethro looks at the waitress, "Can we get this to go?"


	8. Sandblast

Jenny woke up the usual way this morning, using Jethro as a pillow and him with his arms wrapped securely around her. She managed to get out of his grip and head downstairs to get coffee for the two of them. She approached her kitchen when her phone rang. She answered.

"Shepard." She said calmly as she poured her coffee. As she listened to the MTAC tech, she jumped when she felt someone slip his or her arms around her waist.

"I don't like waking up without you." Jethro growled quietly. He rested his head on her shoulder and began to nuzzle her neck.

"Yes, I will be in shortly." She said and then hung up.

"What's going on?"

"You have a new case and I am now involved in it." She said and turned around to look at him. He was just in his sweatpants. She handed him his coffee and then walked over to the fridge.

"What's it about?" Jethro asked and leaned up against the counter.

"Sandblast on a golf course. You'll have the case file when we get to NCIS." She said and ate a banana and then headed upstairs to change. Jethro put his coffee down and followed her upstairs. He watched as she went through closet trying to find something to wear. Jethro smirked at her as he watched her change. When she was done she was about to go into the bathroom when she caught him smirking at her.

"Let's go! We don't have all day!" she snapped and grabbed her shoes. Jethro laughed and then headed downstairs to get his change of clothing.

SANDBLAST SANDBLAST SANDBLAST SANDBLAST

"I assume Homeland Security has been informed. Will they be raising the threat level?" Jenny asked as she spoke to someone on the phone at her desk. Jethro stood behind her and looked over the case file in his hand. "You have my direct line." She said and then hung up. "Orange."

"Army Navy club is a high valued target." Jethro said. Jenny got a confused look on her face and then turned her chair around to look at him.

"High value target? It's a terrorist's dream. Can't slice a tee shot without hitting a congressman or general."

"Or a Colonel." Jethro finished and handed her the file. They stood together by the window. He looked out it as she looked over the file. She sighed,

"He was set to deploy tomorrow. At least he got to spend the last day with his son."

Jethro nodded.

"That's one way of looking at it." He said and turned away. He headed for the door when he stopped and looked at her. She had put down the file and was looking out the window. She turned to him.

"Behave out there with the army people that are sent over." She said. Jethro nodded, but something still seemed off about her.

"Everything all right Jen?" he asked and came back over to her. She looked at him.

"I just know what it is like to be with your father one moment and then see him dead the next."

Jethro nodded and then came closer and hugged her. He kissed her in her hair and squeezed her hand once more before heading out the door.

SANDBLAST SANDBLAST SANDBLAST

Team Gibbs was working in the squad room on the crime scene photos.

"Okay, good punch in on that!" Colonel Hollis Mann ordered.

"Can read the entire license plate."

"I'll update the bolo." Ziva said.

"Bolo for what?" Tony asked as he entered the squad room. Hollis explained what they found to Tony.

"Nice catch McGee!" Tony said happily.

"Uh, no it's my catch." Hollis corrected. Tony made a face as she walked away and Ziva chuckled at it, Meanwhile up leaving MTAC….

"Probably has a tee time tomorrow." Jethro said to Jenny as they walked over to the rail.

"What's she like?" Jenny asked. Jethro gave her a look and smiled. "What I'm just curious? Is she up to the job?"

"Curious… ha okay. I'll let you know." He said. His phone rang and it was DiNozzo.

"Hey Boss, DiNozzo here." Tony said. Jenny couldn't help but smile when Jethro put the phone down.

"Hey DiNozzo!" he yelled down at Tony. Tony looked up and turned around. He saw Jenny and Jethro standing. He laughed and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Hey! That's weird cause I thought you were still in MTAC." Tony said. Jenny looked at Jethro and smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he yelled down.

"Um…" Tony began saying when Hollis cut him off.

"We just found an unaccounted for vehicle from the Army Navy club!"

Jethro hung up his phone and Jenny raised her eyebrows. Jethro turned to Jenny.

"You know where to find me." she said. Jethro looked at her.

"That answer to your question earlier, what's she like? She's never gunna have my interest. I've got the one I want." He said softly. Jenny smiled and watched him head down the stairs.

SANDBLAST SANDBLAST SANDBLAST

"Divorced right?" Hollis asked as they approached the car. Jethro rolled his eyes.

"Three times." He answered roughly.

"Only three?" Hollis said. "Well I'll be sure to let my superiors know how you assisted."

Jethro rolled his eyes and watched the dogs work.

SANDBLAST SANDBLAST SANDBLAST

"How is it after every meal we end up in your basement with either beer or bourbon?" Jenny teasingly asked as Jethro led her downstairs where his boat was. Jethro laughed and tossed her a can.

"You stir paint?" he asked. Jenny laughed.

"I think I can learn." She said as she began stirring the black paint. Jethro poured his bourbon in a jar while she did. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her after and nuzzled her neck like the morning. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"It's too soon to go to bed Jethro now you have work to do." She said.

"You have the paint I need." He said with a smile. Jenny turned her neck and looked at him.

"Well then you can have it." She said and brushed some onto his cheek. His eyes widened when she slipped out of his grasp. Jenny laughed when she saw his face. Jethro looked down at the paint jar on the workbench and then back at her simply leaning on the boat. She raised her eyebrows at him as he came over.

"Problem Jethro?"

He looked down and saw she was wearing his NIS sweatshirt. He took her arm and wiped his face off with the sleeve. Jenny laughed and then found herself kissing him.

"Agent Gibbs!" They then heard. They both froze.

"Under the boat, quickly." He said to Jenny. Jenny crawled under the boat just in time. Jethro looked up and saw Hollis at his basement door.

"I've been ringing your bell for the last three minutes." She said.

"Yeah, been meaning to fix that." He simply said and began to paint Kelly's name on the boat.

"Well the door was unlocked so…" she said.

"So this would be trespassing not breaking and entering." He said. Hollis looked at him.

"There a reason you have paint on your face?" she asked when she saw him.

"No." he growled knowing that the person he really wants to be talking to was under his boat.

"Kelly?" Hollis asked.

"There a reason you broke into my house?" he said angrily.

"This is a joint investigation, I thought maybe we could share some information." She said.

"Do that already in the squad room, plus from what I heard from Abby you don't share information you take credit for it."

Hollis put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"Agent McGee helped you with the plate and DiNozzo said good job to him, but you immediately corrected him and said you found it."

"Oh that…" Hollis said. She looked around. "Is somebody here with you?"

"No." Jethro answered without looking up.

"Because there are two cars out front."

"One of them is my car, other is a loan from NCIS while I repair mine." He simply answered. Under the boat, Jenny was thinking, 'Nice save.'

"Well, very well." Hollis said and headed back up the stairs. She headed for the door when she glanced over by the couch. Pair of black heels was over there. She frowned and the walked out the door.

When Jethro heard the basement door close, he got on the basement floor and lay down to look at her under the boat. She was staring into the boat and then turned her head to look at him.

"From now on, when I'm here we're locking your door." She said. Jethro laughed and watched her come out from under the boat and leaned over him.

"Yes Madam Director."

She raised her eyebrows and straddled him.

"Now you're in trouble she said." she said and Jethro laughed.

SANDBLAST SANDBLAST SANDBLAST

Jethro walked into MTAC and saw Jenny working on a frog op when she cut it and looked at him.

"Frog?" he whispered when he sat down next to her.

"Yes." She said softly. He nodded.

"We're looking in the wrong direction." Jethro said.

"Well I may be able to point you in the right one, Danielle!" She said. The tech flashed three photos on the screen. "This just came from the CIA regarding the golf coarse bombing."

She handed him a folder.

"A suspected home grown terrorist cell? Suspected by who?" he asked and walked up to the screen. She stood up and followed him.

"A CIA informant."

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Jethro barked.

"Unfortunately, probably the same reason why we didn't hear about those flying lessons until after 9 11. I've informed Army CID's as well. Colonel Mann will meet you on site."

Jethro rolled her eyes.

"That will be a fun trip." He growled. Jenny gave a small face.

"Play nice." She said and returned to her seat. Jethro followed.

"When's the next Frog op?" he asked. Jenny shrugged.

"Whenever I get info." She answered.

"I'm only a phone call away if you want help."

Jenny smiled. She stood up and said quietly,

"Perhaps I should. I will call you and DiNozzo. Have you told him that you know?" she asked.

"No, not yet." He answered. She nodded.

"We can do that together." She said and sat down again. He nodded and then headed up the ramp.

SANDBLAST SANDBLAST SANDBLAST

Jenny and Jethro sat on the couch in her living room watching a movie. She had her head rested up against his chest and a blanket covering both of them.

"So, how long was Mann giving you a booty call?" Jenny asked. Jethro looked down at her. He smirked.

"I managed to brush her off." He said. She caught a smirk.

"Now what?" she asked and sat up.

"You're getting…" he began when she silenced her. She kissed him and brought him onto his back quickly.

"Shut up." She said. He laughed and continued to kiss her.


	9. Once a Hero

ONCE A HERO

"Jethro, the quicker you get dressed the quicker we get there and have it be over with." Jenny snapped and threw Jethro's tie at him. Jethro growled and put it on. He was leader of her security detail for a party. The Security of Defense was retiring and all the heads of agencies would be there.

"Remind me again why I said I would do this with DiNozzo and David?" Jethro asked as he put his tie on. Jenny came up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Because you want to protect me. Plus, DiNozzo will have his mind on the food so we only have half his brain."

Jethro laughed and continued getting dressed.

ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO

Jethro was standing a few feet away from Jen as she talked with the politicians. Tony and Ziva were over by the buffet. They all had earpieces in to communicate.

"Ouch!" Jethro heard Tony say.

"We're not here to eat." Ziva scolded.

"DiNozzo!" Jethro barked.

"We're here to protect the director." Ziva finished.

"Ziva, this is probably the most secure building in the whole country right now. CIA, DSS, ATF, FBI, the whole alphabet is here."

"Yeah DiNozzo and some how the Director chose you to represent security." Jethro said. Ziva laughed.

"NCIS's finest, me." Tony said when Ziva shot him a look and so did Jethro from across the room. "And you two."

"DiNozzo, if I see one bit of food in your hand you will be doing weekends for a month." Jethro said and saw Jenny begin to walk. The guest of honor had arrived. Everyone began to clap as they announced his arrival. Jethro's eyes didn't leave Jenny, until he looked up and saw something falling.

"JEN!" He yelled.

"Director!" Ziva yelled as well. Jethro sprinted over and tackled her to the ground followed Ziva who had her gun drawn. Jethro landed on top of her and they saw a guy come smashing to the ground, but first hit the table Jen was standing near before. Tony ran over with his drawn and pointed up from where the guy came from. Everyone was yelling and security began running everywhere.

"Jethro what's going on?" Jen said as he stayed on her. He finally got off and pulled her up with him. They looked over and saw the body lying near the table. Ziva bent down and found tags.

"Gibbs this man was a marine."

"DiNozzo! Call McGee and Ducky. Get them out here now!"

"Name is Sergeant Bryan Wright." Ziva read off the tags.

Jenny looked and saw Jethro was still holding her arm.

"This hotel was on lockdown, Ziva find out what room he's in!" Jethro ordered and then pulled Jenny away. They headed toward the other politicians and security. The Security of Defense approached them.

"Director Shepard, are you alright?" he asked. Jethro had finally let go of her, but stuck near her.

"I'm fine sir, the man is a marine and Special Agent Gibbs here already has his team getting information on him." She answered. He nodded and turned to tell his men and women.

"Agent Gibbs, go assist your team but keep me informed." She added. Jethro nodded and walked off.

"Damn good thing I was here." He said to himself as he walked off.

ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO

"So Gibbs tackled the director?" Abby asked McGee on the phone. McGee was typing at his desk while talking to her.

"I don't know Abby I wasn't there." He answered while trying to work.

"I'm telling you Timmy something is different about those two." Abby said and took a sip from a Caff Pow.

"Haven't really noticed anything different."

"Oh come on! Gibbs agreed to go on security! He hates those events."

McGee then found something.

"I got to go Abby. I'll be down later." He said and hung up.

ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO

"I understand Chief, but we believe the two cases are linked… No, not yet. We're still collecting evidence. Yes absolutely and if anything changes we will hand over everything we have. That's right and cause of death hasn't been determined yet. Thank you chief I will," she said and the chief hung up. She paused a moment. "You get all that Jethro?"

"Got it." He said.

"Metro police will want to see results."

"Add them to the list." He sarcastically answered.

"It's a long list and it's getting longer."

"Jen, don't worry. We're working on it." He said.

"Aren't you glad you came?" she asked in a teasing way.

"Oh you have no idea." He said and then hung up.

ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO

"Yeah I told you." McGee said to Abby down in her lab.

"You did?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"You did! Okay, now spill it. Now Gibbs is willing to hand over everything to Metro if the cases aren't linked? Come on Tim we both know Gibbs would never do that!"

"I don't know what to tell you Abby! If it's a direct order…"

"Gibbs doesn't follow those either!" she pointed out.

"Follow what Abs?" Jethro asks as he comes in the room.

"Nothing!" McGee and Abby both say. He glares at them and then Abby pulls up a photo.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Abby said.

"Nothing? Nothings good right?" Jethro asked.

"Oh yeah nothing is very good." McGee answers.

"If this was Wright's hair it would be like in a window of his drug history, but all this shows…" Abby begins.

"Unknown trace elements." Jethro finishes.

"Too minute to be picked up by Mass spec equipment so it's probably not Wright."

"But we can't be sure they're not there without a better microscope." McGee says.

"We're talking nano particles here Gibbs."

Jethro listened to them describe the microscope but had no idea.

"Okay, get one." Jethro said. Abby's face lit up.

"It costs about a hundred grand." McGee says.

"Yeah? So? Need answers." Jethro said.

"So it's not in the budget." Jenny answers from behind. Jethro turns around to see her standing there. Abby nudged McGee to watch. "Maybe next year."

Jenny walks over and stands in front of Jethro.

"She needs one now!" Jethro protests.

"Sorry." Jenny simply answered. Jethro glares at her and she stars back. Abby pipes up.

"I can hackle! My Uncle Horace was a great hackler. They used to call him Horace the Hackler."

Jenny and Jethro turned and looked at her.

"Or…" McGee says.

"Or we can borrow one." Abby sadly says.

Jenny gives Abby the look.

"Yeah, she'll try and borrow one." McGee says when Abby's machines go off.

"It's the finger print from the key card."

"Oh that's not good," McGee says. "It puts him in the dead girl's room."

"Sorry Jethro." Jenny says.

"Find out who owns that." Jethro says and grabs Jenny and leads her to the elevator. Abby and McGee watch them.

"You see!" Abby says and points toward the door.

"No."

"Ugh! You need lessons from Tony!" Abby snaps.

ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO

In the elevator, Jenny and Jethro are discussing what to do.

"Jethro, don't start with me!" she snapped.

"Abby is the best forensic scientist in the D.C. area why doesn't she have what she needs?"

"Because money doesn't grow on trees Jethro!"

"Then go kiss ass on the hill for her funding!"

Jenny's eyes widened and she hit the elevator stop button and the room went blue.

"Did you just ask me to go and do what you hate me doing?" she asked sweetly. Jethro was going to answer, but stopped. He looked at her smiling sweetly. He rolled his eyes and looked away. Jenny chuckled and was going to hit the switch again when he grabbed her wrist and turned her and backed her into the elevator wall. Jenny raised her eyebrows at him.

Back at Abby's lab, Abby was putting on her coat, packed up the sample, and headed toward the elevator. She looked and saw it had been stopped. She smiled.

"I knew it!"

Back in the elevator, Jethro is holding Jenny up against the elevator wall kissing her. She finally broke away and hit the switch. Jethro mumbled something,

"I'm sorry what was that?" she asked as she straightened out her clothing.

"Damn tease." He said and got off. Jenny laughed as she watched him go.

ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO

"She's more probie than even probie." Tony said to Jethro as they got off the elevator and headed toward the squad room.

"She's got excellent backup." Jethro said.

"Me?" Tony asked as they entered the squad room.

"Ziva." He answered and looked over to find Jenny waiting for him.

"You are causing quite a stir on the hill," she said and smiled at him. "Under-aged dead girls congressional aids make people nervous."

"Good." Jethro answered. Jenny smiled and nodded her head knowing that that answer would come out of him.

"Well she looks the part just like a…" McGee began when Ziva finished.

"Whore."

McGee and Jenny looked at her.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Jethro asked Agent Lee.

"I saw the girl in autopsy yeah I'm ready." She answered.

"Okay, McGee."

"Separate radio transmitter and GPS built into the lining," McGee said. "Pressure switch on the handle turns it off if they sweep for bugs and turns back on when they're finished."

"Chen's going to be suspicious of everyone, particularly if someone like Agent Lee shows up. We need something else McGee." Jenny stated. Jethro raised his eyebrows at her and then turned to McGee.

"Got just the thing," he said and pulled out a headband. "Would this be enough?"

"I don't know McGee, ask Agent Shepard here." Jethro teased as he went over to his desk. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"It's enough." She answered.

"Okay, let's move." Jethro said and playfully bumped into Jenny on their way out.

ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO

McGee and Jenny were in MTAC while everyone else was out in the field.

"MTAC standing by Agent Gibbs it's your call." Jenny said into her headset.

"We are in play." Jethro said.

Jenny sat in one of the front row seats while McGee did stuff at the computer. Ziva and Jethro were in a car waiting outside the building.

"Come on Lee turn us back on." Jenny said and stood up.

Minutes later…

"We've lost the signal again." McGee said.

"She turn it off?" Jenny asked.

"Can't tell." He answered.

"Talk to me McGee!" Jethro yelled.

"Working on it boss." He answered. "That's her backup camera."

"Well done Agent Shepard." Jethro snorted.

"Ignoring that Leroy Gibbs," she snapped back. "There's interference."

"They're in a screened room it's jammed." McGee answered.

"Gibbs we have a problem." Jenny said.

"DiNozzo! Cover the back door, going in." Jethro said as he and Ziva got out.

"She's moving. Opening a door." McGee said as he and Jenny tried to figure out where she is.

"We're only getting intermit video signals." Jenny said.

"Arial surveillance is a negative. Defiantly on the move." McGee informed them.

"Gibbs check for a basement entrance, they've gone underground." Jenny added.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ziva asked Jethro.

"Trapped door, anything." He answered as they began looking.

"Getting picture back. Maybe some kind of tunnel."

"There!" Jenny said and walked over to McGee.

"Playing it back." McGee answered.

"T-o-l-l something." Jenny said.

"Maybe an I maybe a K."

"Toll…" Jenny said trying to figure it out. "Toll bridge trading! Women's shoes."

"Toll Bridge Trading 2570 Third Street NW." McGee said.

"Jethro, 2570 Third Street NW."

"Gibbs!" Ziva said as she moved a dresser. She found the trap door. "Clear."

"Tony, go, go we got the tunnel!" Jethro ordered as he and Ziva went down. Jenny continued to watch the camera.

"Jethro, they're shutting down the operation." She said.

"Almost there." Jethro yelled. "Federal Agents Freeze!"

Jenny watched as Lee fought her way out. Everyone had their guns pointed at Chen.

"Nice work Probie." Tony said and kicked the gun to Ziva.

ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO ONCE A HERO

"Oh my gosh she called him Leroy Gibbs!" Abby squealed when McGee told her about MTAC.

"And he called her Agent Shepard." He added.

"Okay they are so together and I will get proof!" Abby said.

"Don't let him catch you." McGee warned,

"I'm the favorite." She said proudly.

Meanwhile, back at Jenny's house…

Jethro sat on the bed thinking while Jenny was in the bathroom. Jenny opened the door and saw his back was to the door. She walked over in her green robe and crawled onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Just saving all those girls."

Jenny then knew he was thinking about Kelly. Jethro stood him and Jenny let go of him, but stayed where she was. She watched him change and crawl into bed with her. He lay down on his back over the covers. She looked down at him and then moved to lie down and rest her head on his chest. She slowly drifted to sleep as he moved his fingers through her hair. Jethro smiled when he saw she was asleep. He turned the lamp off and fell asleep with her.


End file.
